


Incentive

by JaneyKatherineHummingbird



Series: Star Trek Reader Inserts [28]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, More of the usual fluff, kiss Prompt ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 18:29:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11880306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneyKatherineHummingbird/pseuds/JaneyKatherineHummingbird
Summary: Reader shares a sweet moment with Chris, aka, "Foxy".





	Incentive

Kiss Prompt #18  
One person is sitting in the other's lap 

#13 Following the kiss with a series of kisses down the neck (Pike/Reader) 

"Chris?" You pleaded, "Aren't you done yet? I'm getting a little lonely over here." 

You'd wanted to cuddle on the couch, but he was tied up with some 'Fleet business and was still at his desk. 

"I'm so sorry, sweetheart. I have to wait for Richard to get back with me to confirm this number before I sign off on this paperwork." 

He sighed heavily. "It shouldn't be much longer. You know I very much want to join you, beautiful." 

Rising from the couch, you decided to give him a little incentive. With a mischievous grin, you spun his desk chair around and crawled up in his lap, positioning yourself so you were facing him with your legs sticking out under the armrests. 

"Getting impatient, are we?" He said, with a pleased expression as you cozied up to him. 

"It's been forty-five minutes, foxy," you reminded him, using the pet nickname you'd bestowed on him early on. (He didn't care for Silver Fox, so you'd shortened it.)

His eyes crinkled at the edges and he set down his PADD to take your face in his hands. 

"Will this tide you over?" He asked, proceeding to kiss you warmly. You wriggled a bit with delight and kissed back, steadying yourself with your hands on his shoulders.

"Oh, yeah, that works," you managed as he began placing a trail of kisses down your neck. Chris Pike would put Jim Kirk to shame in the make-his-partner-mush category, you thought, letting out a noise as he kissed a sensitive spot behind your ear. 

The PADD dinged and he reluctantly pulled away for a moment, but a few taps, a swipe, and thumbprint later, he set it back down.

"Alright, love, that's all done and I'm all yours," he said meaningfully, causing your face to light up. 

"Yes!" With a quick peck to his slightly ruffled grey hair, you shimmied off the chair and began to saunter back to the couch, swiftly followed by Chris, who thought he was up for more than just cuddling now.


End file.
